Camp Doctor
by pepe1800
Summary: What would you do if your friend just disappeared one night and came back a year later, coming out of a blue box saying 'I'm back.' You'd be pretty shocked right. Follow Max and Tally as they try to rebuild their friendship and find something more along the way. An OC story, rated T for swearing and stuff.
1. Oh no

**A/N: I feel so bad for not uploading for like nine months. So to make for my laziness I present a crossover between Doctor Who and Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Camp Doctor.**

* * *

'Lo. Name's Tally Brooks, I have curly red hair, green eyes and freckles across my nose. I HATE freckles so I have NO idea why I was _cursed _with them. Anyway, this is a story about my double life as a demigod and a Doctors companion. I should tell you that the story will start when The Doctor, Rory, Amy, and I are all in the T.A.R.D.I.S not knowing what was about to go on.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Rory! Stop staring at Pond and help me." I heard the Doctor state with amusement. I had to turn my snort into a cough when Rory glared at me.

"So Doc, where are we heading?" I asked with my best American accent. But in reality I know it sucks ass.

The Doctor just smiled stupidly so I knew form the start something was wrong. And I wasn't the only one.

"Doctor," Amy began slowly "where are we going...?"

The Doctor just looked at us with a mischievous grin and said "I have absolutely no idea!" He said cheerily. "We're crashing!"

Just as he said that the T.A.R.D.I.S started to get bumpy. So many things are going through my head that I had no time at _all_ to process his words. I wanted to yell at him, but knew that wouldn't help the situation. So as Rory and Amy screamed bloody murder and the Doctor laughing like the madman he is. I like the good girl I am started to cuss.

"You bloody IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW THAT WE COULD DIE!" I then started to scream profanities at him "YOU %&($ #%* ! ^*# %& !*) ^** %$# !"

I stopped screaming and joined him in laughing. I always say 'If screaming doesn't hurt them join them!' And that's what I was doing right now. I know we crashed because I heard the crash and felt it. That the Gods Rory and Amy stopped screaming like banshees . The Doctor who was sane enough to stop laughing (INSERT COUGH) got up from the floor and opened the door. While he was outside Amy, Rory, and I got up from our places on the floor. Rory and Amy were both pale white, but coming back to their normal colors.

As the doctor came back in I asked where we are. But he just looked at me with a goofy smile. So I went out to investigate. When I walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S I almost died of shock. In front of me was all of Camp-Half Blood staring with eyes as wide as dinner plates and mouths hanging open. So I did the normal thing and said

"Hi. I'm back."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Max's POV**

It was a normal day at camp. I woke up in the Hermes cabin, followed my schedule, and after that went down to the dinning pavilion with my cabin.

While my cabin talked about pranks and crushes, I reminisced about my old friend Tally Brooks. I still have nightmares about the day she left, said she had enough. I asked her when she was coming back she said 'In three weeks' it's been a year. I miss her cute little accent when she talked. She would always brighten up my day with her colorful language. My train of thoughts were broken when someone jabbed me on the side. I looked up and saw my half brother Travis looking at the now speaking Chiron.

"As many of you have been wondering. Yes the gods will come and spend a week at camp."

"What about Artemis?" Yelled a camper I didn't feel like naming.

"If you have noticed Mr. Kipling." Chiron started "Lady Artemis is already here with her hunters. Also the gods have arrived."

We we're all so into the speech, I guess you would call it that we didn't know that the rest of the Olympian Gods were right behind us. Each god went to their own table.

Zeus went to sit next to Thalia and Jason, Poseidon went over to his son and so on.

"The Gods have decided that it was time to start spending time with their children. So we will-" His words were cut off by a loud crash. We all turned our heads to see what it was, right in front of us was a blue police box. We saw the door open and a man with a ruffled hair and a bow tie cam walking out.

"Oh. Hello." He said in a English accent. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who could see the madman glint in his eyes. He then went back into the blue box. A couple seconds later a girl with red hair and green eyes came out. There was an audible gasp as we saw her. Standing only 7 feet away from me was Tally Brooks. She was in a state of shock no doubt about it. But while we stared with our mouths agape like fish she said.

"Hi. I'm back."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Tally's POV**

It felt strange, being here at camp. To the place I said I would never return to. The Doctor came back outside, but this time Amy and Rory were with him.

"Tally what's going on ?" Asked a confused Amy. Once she said that all Hades broke loose. TALLY was screamed from one familiar person. Max. Oh Zeus this isn't going to be good.

" Where the HELL have you been!" I flinched at the venom in his voice. "It's been a YEAR since you left and you just say 'Hi. I'm back." He said with a pretty bad imitation of me. I didn't know what to say. Like I mean, he did have a point. I've been gone a for a year and have I never once written him or gave him a call. So instead of just saying sorry I said.

"I had my reasons Max." I began "But look on the bright side I'm back now aren't I?" I knew that was a lame excuse and that he would see right through it. As he looked me in the eyes I could see the betrayal and relief he felt. I didn't even know he was speaking until I heard him scoff.

"Yeah right! I could bet money that you wouldn't have come back even if you had the choice. So I'll ask you again. Where. Have. You. Been?" I looked at the Doctor to help me. But he already sensed some stuff was going to happen so he did the normal thing and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I don't know when i'm going to upload a new chapter so keep checking in regularly to see if anything new was uploaded**


	2. GERONIMO

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, I just had a lot going on in my personal life along with summer and school work. SO DON'T HATE ME! Well anyways here's chapter 2!**

** OOOOOOOOOOOO**  
**Previously on Camp Doctor**  
"Yeah right! I could bet money that you wouldn't have come back even if you had the choice. So I'll ask you again. Where. Have. You. Been?" I looked at the Doctor to help me. But he already sensed some stuff was going to happen so he did the normal thing and introduced himself.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

** OOOOOOOOOOOO**

** Max POV**  
I had my eyes locked on Tally with a heated gaze waiting for her answer. I could see her eyes dart between me and the bow tie guy. She looked utterly helpless and apart of me wanted nothing more than to hug her and say it was all right. 'No,she lied to you. She doesn't deserve your friendship.' A voice said in my head. Great now I was hearing voices. Finally after what seemed like an eternity. Mr. Bow tie came forward and said  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Silence. No one said a word. Even Tally froze. The red head girl and big nosed guy looked super lost. But who could blame them. So finally I said "Doctor who?" This Doctor guy looked pleased that the attention was no longer on Tally but all directed at him.  
"Not Who, just the Doctor." Okay I have now made the assumption that this guy belonged in a nut house. It wasn't long after that when Tally to snap out of her shock and smacked the Doctor person upside the head.  
"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Wow she has a lot of anger built up in that small body doesn't she. Wonder how it all fits in there... No stop it Max, focus Tally's speaking again "YOU CAN'T JUST GO UP IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND SAY 'HELLO I'M THE DOCTOR' LIKE NOTHING!" Her yelling didn't seem to effect the Doctor and he replied in a whiny voice.  
" Whyyyy? You just did it!" I suddenly realized that this guy was like a...a man-child-thingy. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

** OOOOOOOOOO**  
** Tally POV**  
"Whyyyy? You just did it!" GOD! He acts like a child! Has he no self respect! Honestly,I don't even know why I try anymore!  
"Sorry,but can someone tell me where on earth,if we're even on earth,are we?!" Huh,I actually forgot about Rory and Amy. Let's see Amy looks annoyed and Rory looks...well Rory just looks confused as hell. Looking back at the Doctor,I saw him get a glimmer in his eyes and knew something was about to go down. So the Doctor looked down at me and then back at the Ponds and said

"Well I don't know much of it's history,but I bet Brooks can tell us 'bout it." He was looking at me with an emotion in those old eyes of his. Damn it! I can't back out of this... Guess I have to tell them. God! I'd rather run away from some daleks! Uhhh,well actually now that I think about it... To hell with it! The words stumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
"Um,we are on earth. But,er, some people can't...actually see this...uh...camp?" It came out like a question. That's stupid because I knew exactly where we were and how to describe it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I began to fidget. "Like I said,we are on earth,but you have to be...er...a demigod..."

Amy's eyes narrowed in thought as she processed the information she had received. Rory,it seemed had all ready put the puzzle together and gave me a questioning look. "Wait,I remember this from primary. A demigod is someone who's half god half human. Right?" Amy looked perplexed.  
"That can't be real though. It's impossible!" The gods really did look annoyed,especially Zeus. So in order to save Amy's life,I intervened.

"Amy,they're right in front of you. So I wouldn't want to make them mad. And also, nothing is impossible. I mean we travel with a 900 and something timelord from outer space!"

She gave me nice long look and said something that made me want to shrivel up and go die in a hole. "Why do you act like you know all of this?" There was something in her eyes that made me believe that she already knew but wanted some kind of conformation.  
"I know this because...well I-I'm a demigod" There I said it! Huh,it feels good to have that off my chest. I looked at Amy expecting some big reaction but all I got was a nod in return. The Doctor was quiet during this whole fiasco which was a first. But as I turned to look at him,I saw him looking around the camp noticing every single detail.  
As I turned to look at the campers and the gods. I suddenly realized how much I missed everyone. Conner and Travis Stoll were looking at me with crooked smiles. Percy Jackson looked confused. My siblings and my dad Ares looked indifferent. The other gods all had mixed feelings. And then there was Max and Zeus. If looks could kill,I'd be a pile of ashes by now. Zeus' face was red. And by red,I mean RED! Max looked conflicted and deep in thought. Huh,is it bad that Max kinda looks cute with that look on his...WHAT AM I SAYING! Ewwww! I just called Max cute. Kill me now!

"Ahem." I looked up with everyone else to see Chiron looking at me. "I don't mean to intrude,but I speak for everyone when I ask,where have you been Ms. Brooks?"  
And once again heads whipped around to look at me. Well... Geronimo!

** OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N:** So there is the second chapter. This is a little intro. for the story and the POV switches will stop around the third or fourth chapter. Than after I'll just have the POV switch every 2 or 3 chapters.  
Anyways I have two things to say,so:  
1: Leave me questions about the characters and/or the story and I'll answer them at the bottom A/N  
B: Submit OC's! I'll post the form at the bottom. Just remember NO MARY SUE'S OR GARY STU'S!  
Also Tell me if the characters are OOC and/or if my OC's are Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's. KAY? Remember to read and review. Creative criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to help make a fire.

* * *

**OC DEMIGOD FORM:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Godly parent:**

**Human parent:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**********Appearance**:

******Personality:**

******Clothing:**

**Favorite weapon:**

**Friends/Allies:**

**Enemies****:**

**Favorite activity:**

**Personal Interest:**

******Relationships:**

**Bio:**

******Is it OK if I kill them off:**

******Anything else:**

* * *

**OC D.W FORM:**

**Name:**

**Species:  
**

**Planet:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Evil or Good:**

**Enemies****:**

**Friends/Allies:**

**************Appearance**:

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Personal interest:**

**Relationships:**

**Bio:**

**Is it OK if I kill them off:**

**Anything else:**


End file.
